talseuzerfandomcom-20200214-history
Karaka
Karaka (카라카, Kahrahka) is a Slayer in FUG. His secret hideout is located on the 97th Floor. History His history is unknown for the most part, however it is known that he was trained and tutored in martial arts by Ha Jinsung. Appearance and Personality Little is known about Karaka's true appearance, as he has only been seen hidden in shadows or in an armoured suit. The only detail known for certain is that he has striking yellow eyes and hair. Karaka also owns a ring with Zahard's symbol on it, like Ja Wangnan. He appears to be one of the more hard-line FUG members, advocating swift action against Zahard no matter what moral issues stand in the way. Also, he seems to put his own agenda over that of FUG's.Vol.2 Ch.109: 30F - Epilogue (2) He apparently already has the to mess with the Elders of FUG. ''Tower of God: Part 2 - The Return of the Prince FUG Ha Jinsung saw him hiding in the shadows, noting that he was on the Floor too. Epilogue, Path Jinsung called him out and greeted Karaka before saying they should move elsewhere as the Guardian was watching. Karaka referred to Ha Jinsung as "master" and spoke to him respectfully but then stated his mistrust for him, adding that some Slayers and Elders of FUG were beginning to doubt Jinsung, before ending by saying that Viole's teammates should be cleared out of the way. However Jinsung retorted that if they kept them, there would be more hostages to use against Viole in the future. He finished by telling Karaka he had a plan, to leave it to him and also to tell those Slayers and Elders the message. Karaka politely agreed he would and left. On his way out, he ordered Poken to gather some trustworthy Regulars to watch Viole's teammates in secret and, if they showed any suspicious behaviour, he was to kill them all. Tower of God: Part 2 - The Workshop Battle It is later revealed during the Development Tournament of the Workshop Battle, that Reflejo intended to give Karaka the Thorn after implanting it Viole within it. It is likely that Karaka planned this. Closure After the end of the Workshop Battle, he received a brief and unexpected visit from his old teacher, Ha Jinsung, who gave him a warning. After Jinsung left, he mused about Viole and the possible problems he may bring. After Poken told him that he had a message from the "Submerged Fish", he told Poken "this time, no mistakes". Powers and Abilities While he has never been seen in battle he can be assumed to be very powerful as he is a Slayer of FUG and his teacher was none other than Ha Jinsung, a High Ranker in the top 100 of the rankings. Notes and Trivia *He is assumed to be male. *According to Mule Love, Karaka received special assignments from FUG when he was taking his tests:Vol.2 Ch.15: 20F – The Untrustworthy Room (5) **Assassinating a specific Regular during the test. **Helping a specific Regular to pass the test. **Failing all the other Regulars and passing alone. ***The goal of these assignments was probably to violate or mock the rules of the test. *As a Slayer, Karaka is a highly respected member of FUG with many loyal and relatively powerful subordinates, such as Poken and Pedro. His ranking is currently unknown but Jinsung said he is climbing them quickly. *According to SIU, Karaka is a character that will appear often in Part 2. That is, of course, often for a Ranker.Vol.2 Ch.28: 21F – FUG (3); blog post *Poken calls him 'My God'. (All Slayers are supposedly treated as ''Gods by FUG members.) *According to SIU, Karaka chooses to wear a mask because he's ticked off at Ha Jinsung.SIU's Blog 2012-10-07 **SIU planned for Karaka to appear without a mask but, because there were a lot of new faces at that time of the story, he decided to make him wear a mask in order for him to look more mysterious. He also had to change the drawing of the chapters he appeared in. Vol.2 Ch.35: 21F – Epilogue, Path (2); blog post Quotes *(To Ha Jinsung) "I'm sorry, Teacher. I cannot take off my mask and chat with someone who has lost even the smallest amount of trust."Vol.2 Ch.35: 21F – Epilogue, Path (2) *(To Poken) "Gather some trustworthy Regulars, and watch them in secret. And if they show any signs of suspicious activity, '''Kill Them All'." *(To Ha Jinsung, after the High Ranker storms his secret hideout) ".........why did you not tell me you were coming?''" References Navigation es:Karaka Category:Characters Category:FUG Category:Rankers